The Mar§ Lighthouse Adventures!
by Sakuya Rose
Summary: Golden Sun gone wrong! Don't read unless you like pointless, stupid and retarded stories! You have been warned...No flames!
1. Oh Nevermind! That's Felix!

Dancing like an Idiot - Golden Sun gone wrong!  
  
Written by Chibi Sugar of the Tasperactic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT! Do not read unless you enjoy extremely stupid, pointless and retarded stories! I love Golden Sun to death, but I felt  
like writing a spoof. DON'T FLAME!   
  
---------  
  
Ivan and Sheba were alone in a room.  
  
"Heh!" said Ivan, lamely.  
  
"Shut up, you geek!" Sheba cried. She decided she wanted to kill him, so she used Spark Plasma. Ivan dodged it, and starting running around  
like room like an idiot.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened, and Isaac ran in.  
  
"GEH!!!!!!" He screamed, extremely loudly, then quickly ran back inside the door, and slammed it behind him.  
  
Ivan and Sheba stopped what they were doing, and stared at the door, blankly.  
  
"Ok, what's Isaac doing in the closet?" Sheba asked, frightened.  
  
"Was he in there the whole time?" Ivan asked, equally frightened.  
  
They sweatdropped. Ivan walked up to the closet door, and opened it. Isaac jumped out, frightening them, then ran back in the closet,   
slamming the door.  
  
"What the..." Ivan questioned.  
  
Suddenly, Garet fell through the roof.  
  
"I was not eavesdropping!!!" he screamed, and floated back up through the hole.  
  
Ivan and Sheba hugged each other. Are your friends this frightening? I think not...  
  
They looked up, and saw Garet peeking through the hole. When Garet saw Ivan see him, he screamed,  
  
"No!! I'm fixing the roof!" and ran off to do random things.  
  
Then Isaac ran out of the closet, and Sheba attacked him. Ivan used, Wind Slash, and summoned Thor.  
Isaac starting to madly dance like an idiot, dodging Thor's lightning bolts.  
  
"Darn it! I can't hit the little frick! Sorry Ivan!" Thor cried, then disappeared.  
  
Ivan and Sheba sweatdropped.  
  
"No fair! You're not allowed to dodge in RPGs!!" Ivan cried, pointing at Isaac.  
  
Isaac hehed (as in said "heh"), then ran in the closet.  
  
"What the frick is he doing in that closet?" asked Sheba.  
  
Ivan hit it with Plasma, and the door flew off. Isaac was nowhere in the closet.  
  
"What the...!" Sheba cried. "He vanished!"  
  
They whirled around to find, Garet and Isaac standing there, holding bloody swords.  
  
"OMG! Who'd you kill?!" Sheba cried.  
  
"No one. That's not blood, its cherry juice!" Garet explained, licking his sword.  
  
"Mmmmm...Cherry juice," said Isaac.  
  
"Why were you sticking your swords in cherry juice?" Ivan yelled.  
  
"Um...gotta go!" Garet screamed, grabbing Isaac and floating away.  
  
They heard Garet scream "Ew! I licked blood! And for what?!"  
  
"They've killed somebody!!" Sheba cried "We're probably next!"  
  
Ivan was sitting down playing a video game, not listening to Sheba ramble.   
  
"Blah blah blah blah!! And blah!!! Blah dee blah!!" screamed Sheba (that's what Ivan heard)  
  
"Sweet! The Lost Age finally came out!" Ivan yelled.  
  
"You geek! Don't play a video game you're in!" Sheba said.  
  
"I'm in this one? Even sweeter!"  
  
"What, were you dead when we acted for it?"  
  
"Maybe I was possessed by a ghost,"  
  
"That explains alot of things then..."  
  
"Haha! Look at me! I'm acting like a moron!"  
  
"You made it to Jupiter Lighthouse already?"  
  
"Oh...nevermind! That's Felix..."  
  
Sheba sweatdropped. "Gimme that!" she grabbed the Gameboy Advance from him.  
  
"Hey! Frick you!" Ivan used plasma to knock it out of her hands.  
  
"Right on!" but the GBA was singed from the lightning. "Aw! Fricken!"  
  
"Geek..."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a geek?"  
  
"Because you are, you geek!"  
  
---Two hours later---  
  
"Ya geeken geeky geek!" Sheba cried.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Yes you are you geeky geeker!"  
  
"No!"  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Isaac and Garet had kidnapped Mia, and were on their way to Mars Lighthouse for no apparent reason. Isaac accendentally dropped the Mars  
Star, and it lit the lighthouse.  
  
"You moron!" Mia cried, using douse to try to put it out. "So much for saving the world!"  
  
Then, Satorous (I dunno how to spell it!) and Menardi laughed.  
  
"Thanks Isaac!" they giggled.  
  
"What the...Villians giggling?" Mia looked frightened.  
  
Garet started dancing.  
  
"What the hecks wrong with that messed kid?" asked Satorus.  
  
"Battle us, Isaac!" Menardi cried.  
  
"Hey, there's more than just Isaac here, you geek! I'm Garet, and that's Mia!"  
  
"What???!! Where the frick did they come from?!"  
  
"You battled us on Venus lighthouse! Remember?"  
  
"I remember battling just Isaac! I wondered why Psynergy was coming out of thin air!"  
  
"Garet, you idiot! You must have used cloak on everyone except Isaac!" Mia shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah, i did. I can't remember why though..."  
  
"You're such a geek. You thought if they couldn't see us, they wouldn't fight us, but you forgot to cloak Isaac too!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever,"  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"GEEEEEK! G-E-E-K GEEK!! GEE-"  
  
"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" screamed Thor.  
  
"I didn't summon you!"  
  
"Yeah, well I can hear and see what you do, and THAT was fricking me off!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sheba sweatdropped.   
  
---Back at Venus Lighthouse---  
  
"Are you gonna kill us?" asked Isaac.  
  
"Yes." Menardi said.  
  
"Pleasent." said Mia.  
  
Suddenly, they were drawn into an RPG battle, and they heard music.  
  
"Ya know, I've always wondered where that fricken music comes from!" Garet said.  
  
They all attacked, and when it was Satorus and Menardi's turn, they kept attacking.  
  
"Hey! That's not allowed in RPG battles! We have to take turns!" Satorus yelled.  
  
"Frick turns! We'll kill you now!" Isaac yelled. And so they did.   
  
THE END....What you wanted to know what happened to Ivan and Sheba? Well, thats for me to know, and you to not! 


	2. Entertainment for the Adepts at Felix's ...

Dancing like an Idiot - Golden Sun gone wrong!  
  
Written by Chibi Sugar of the Tasperactic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT! Do not read unless you enjoy extremely stupid, pointless and retarded stories! I love Golden Sun to death, but I felt  
like writing a spoof. DON'T FLAME! Felix bashing in this chapter! (hehehe!! ^_^)  
  
---------  
  
"Isaac!" Mia screamed. "We did it! We won!"  
  
Garet sweatdropped. "Why do people only acknowledge Isaac?"  
  
Suddenly, Jenna appeared in a ball of red smoke. "What'd I miss?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed, and backed away from Jenna.  
  
"Since when did you get teleportation powers, Jenna?!" Garet questioned.  
  
"Since the Author gave them to me!" she laughed lamely.  
  
"Hey, where's Ivan?" asked Isaac.  
  
"And Sheba?" Mia asked.  
  
"AND Felix!" Jenna cried.  
  
"Oh yeah...Him," Garet said.  
  
"Who's Felix?" Isaac asked.  
  
"That power of Isaac's to only remember people he likes, is very creepy,"   
  
"Hmmm. He must like Saturos and Menardi then." Mia noted.  
  
Suddenly, Alex appeared.  
  
"Did you miss me?! Speak truthfully!" he threatened.  
  
"No."  
  
Then, Isaac was driven insane again. He ran around in small circles very quickly, then starting dancing, and yelling, "Where's my closet?!"  
  
Alex started strangling him, then Mia used frost to freeze Isaac in a very awkward position. Everyone starting laughing hysterically.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Ivan, Sheba and Thor were all sitting in a circle in the pure white room.  
  
"This room is freaking me out! It's like it goes on forever..." Ivan commented  
  
"I know! Like we're floating in a white vortex!" Thor said.  
  
"Would you two shut up! I'm trying to figure out a way to get out! Garet and Isaac somehow sealed us into this room!" Sheba shouted.  
  
"Hey, Thor? Where do you live?" Ivan asked, ignoring Sheba's blahing.  
  
"In the sky. But all I ever do is watch you and wait for you to summon me! It sucks so fricken bad!"  
  
"So, you ALWAYS watch us?"   
  
"Yeap."  
  
Ivan backed away. "Even when--"  
  
"IVAN!" Sheba screamed.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Felix was wandering alone in a field.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?"  
  
Suddenly, Isaac popped in like that little green man off...urm...it's either Jetsons or Flintstones. Um, Yeah, that.  
  
"It's YOU!" Felix said, pointing at Isaac with his thumb (A/N: Yes...I HAVE had too much coffee tonight. I shall give some to Felix)  
  
A coffee mug pops into Felix's hand.   
  
"Drink me!" the mug shouted! (A/N: I need serious help...)  
  
Felix fainted, and Isaac drank the coffee. Then Isaac picked Felix up, using Carry Psynergy, cuz Felix needs to lose major weight! Then, Isaac  
used his fake non-existant mind powers to transport him back to Mars Lighthouse, where everyone was sitting and drinking coffee and eating  
shrimp. Garet jumped up, and ran over to Isaac, pushing Felix out of his hands. Felix fell to the floor with a thump that was REALLY loud, cuz  
Felix needs to lose weight!!  
  
Jenna: Where are you going, Garet?  
Garet: Isaac and I are going to destroy Ivan and Sheba!  
Alex (drinking coffee as well): Why?  
Isaac: Because we ran out of Cherry juice!  
  
Then they vanished into thin air. Everyone stared at each other with blank expressions.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Ivan and Thor were playing the Lost Age.  
  
Thor: Use a summon!!!  
Ivan: But my Djinn arn't on standby!!!  
Thor: But you'll die if you don't summon!!!  
Ivan: I know!!!  
  
Both their eyes were locked on the screen.  
  
Thor: You can't kill Jenna!  
Ivan: I can't believe I killed Jenna!  
Thor: Yeah, when you could've downed Felix! I told you you needed a summon!  
  
Sheba stood up, ready to knock them out with her staff, then Garet and Isaac appeared out of no where, holding 'Cherry juice' covered  
swords. Sheba jumped. "Ah!"  
  
Isaac: RIGHT ON, IVAN! Garet! He's playing the Lost Age!!!  
Garet: *sweatdrop*  
  
Isaac ran over to Ivan, dropping his sword, and started to play with Ivan and Thor. Then, Atalanta came down, and started to play with them.  
  
Atalanta: This is my favourite part!  
  
Garet grabbed Sheba's arm, and transported her to Mars Lighthouse, where everyone was sitting on Felix, drinking coffee.  
  
Mia: Felix is fat, so its comfortable!  
  
Garet used halt on Sheba, but it had no effect, so he just carried her, and, they sat on her as well.  
  
Alex: She's not cooshy and soft!  
  
Sheba used Shine Plasma, and everyone got fried.  
  
Jenna: At least my coffee is hot now!  
  
Sheba: whats with the coffee thing?!  
  
Garet: Chibi Sugar (A/N: that's ME!) is on a coffee high.  
  
All: AGAIN?  
  
Mia: She makes us say funnier things when she's on sugar highs.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Isaac: Wow, we beat it already! I love being able to talk in this one! *laughs at Felix for not being able to talk* (A/N: I don't actually know if Isaac talks. I bet he does tho. And i bet Felix doesn't cuz he's the main character)  
  
Ivan: How come u couldn't talk before? That was really...strange. You only said yes, no, .... and !!!  
  
Isaac: ...  
  
Thor: How come they get new summons? I'm an awesome level-4 summon! Heh!  
  
Atalanta: Grr!  
  
--Meanwhile-- (again)  
  
Alex: Felix! You're disturbing my comfort!  
  
Felix: Oh. Sorry!  
  
Sheba: You know Felix, you're an idiot.  
  
Felix: Why?  
  
Sheba: Because you can use Ragnarok to get them off you.  
  
Felix: Oh yeah! RAGNAR--  
  
Mia (covering his mouth): Shut up. If theres one thing you should do, it's losing weight! Now, go run on that treadmill that just appeared in  
white smoke!  
  
Felix: Darnit! *runs on treadmill*  
  
Felix (thinking): Why do i need to lose weight?  
  
Sheba (reading his mind): Because you're chunky!  
  
Felix: No i'm not!  
  
Sheba: Shut up and Run!  
  
--The White Room--  
  
Ivan: I wonder what everyone is doing right now?  
  
Thor: It's so boring! When's Golden Sun 3 coming out?!  
  
Isaac: Let's transport to wherever they are!  
  
Ivan: How can we transport, if we don't know where they are?  
  
Isaac: Where are they, Chibi Sugar?  
  
Chibi Sugar (echoy deep voice from the sky): At Mars Lighthouse....echo...echo...  
  
Isaac: Oh yeah! I knew that!  
  
Thor: What's a Mars Lighthouse?  
  
Ivan: Frick off and go back into the sky!  
  
*Isaac and Ivan transport, and appear at Mars lighthouse in a puff on rainbow smoke*  
  
All: Ahh!  
  
Isaac and Ivan: Hey!  
  
*Mia makes the treadmill go faster*  
  
Mia: Run hard, Felix!!  
  
*Felix pants*  
  
Isaac: Haha! Felix, you suck!  
  
----------------  
  
THE END...of that chapter! Will Felix be killed by the other adepts who all hate him, except Jenna? And why isn't Jenna stopping them from exercising  
Felix to death? Has Jenna come to hate her very hateable brother? (Mwhaha...) 


	3. Karst's Revenge

Dancing like and Idiot - Chapter 3!  
  
From Alex's point of view!!  
  
By Chibi Sugar  
  
------------  
  
I watched as my former master forced Felix to run faster on the treadmill. I laughed to myself.  
Felix deserved this kind of pain!  
  
Jenna: Hey Alex!  
  
I looked at the owner of the voice.  
  
Alex: Yes, dear Jenna?  
  
Jenna: Who said you could be here? You should run on a treadmill with Felix!  
  
Alex: Do you hate your own brother now?  
  
Jenna: Of course I hate him. Who wouldn't? Or should I say, who couldn't? Nawh!  
  
Alex: Nawh?  
  
Jenna: Don't question my motives!  
  
I looked at her strangely, then to my dismay, she pulled a treadmill out of her infinate space pocket!  
I quickly transported off Mars Lighthouse, and appeared in a field, where I noticed Karst and Agatio picking flowers.  
  
Alex: What may I ask, are you doing?  
  
Karst: NO! NEED REVENGE ON ISAAC...  
  
Agatio slapped Karst on the back of the head.  
  
Agatio: Shut up already!  
  
Then he trapped her in a fire shield thingy.  
  
Karst: Heeyyyy! Frick it, Agatio! Not Again!  
  
Agatio: You're so obsessed with Isaac! We're not ever gonna find him!  
  
Alex: He's on Mars Lighthouse.  
  
Agatio: REALLY? Wow.  
  
Karst: *struggles* Lemme out Agatio!! We have to get Isaac!!  
  
Agatio: But its so nice and flowery here.  
  
I sweatdropped. Agatio was quite a strange person...er..thing. He kind of reminded me of Garet. I decided to toss him out like trash.   
I had no need for him. But perhaps Karst could be of some use to me in my ultimate plan.  
  
Alex: *uses strange psynergy to free Karst*  
  
I smirked. Agatio was really dumb. He did not even notice!  
  
Alex: Come with me, Karst.  
  
Karst: As long as you take me to Isaac!  
  
Alex: *sweatdrop*   
  
She really was obsessed with Isaac, I noted.  
  
Alex: I'll be sure too.  
  
Karst: Exellent!  
  
She was giddy the whole way there. I was growing weary of her presence. I smacked her.  
  
Alex: Shut the frick up!  
  
Karst: Alex! You don't talk like that!  
  
*Mars Lighthouse*  
  
Karst: Where's Isaac?! WHERE?!  
  
Alex: Over there.   
  
There he was. Eating shrimp and drinking coffee, while using Felix as a seat. I smiled...but it was a evil smile.  
  
I watched at Karst lunged for him.  
  
Mia: Isaac! Watch out!  
  
------------  
  
Hmmm. What will happen? I have nooo clue, since I'm writing this off the top of my head. But anything's possible, hey? 


	4. What really happenened in the Elemental ...

Dancing like an Idiot - Chapter 4!  
  
Written by Chibi Sugar with some help from Invistar!  
  
--------  
  
Alex: For this chapter, we go back in time to when Isaac and Garet were in the Elemental Star Room...  
  
***  
  
Garet: Look! It's them!  
  
Menardi: Frick it! I was hoping they'd get the Mars Star before they saw us!  
  
Saturos: Give us the stars please!  
  
Isaac: !!!  
  
Garet: Shut up mute Isaac. Ok, we'll give you the stars if you let Jenna go! You can take Kraden though...  
  
Kraden: Garet! How could you!  
  
Menardi: Why would we want the gay old man?  
  
Felix appears wearing a mask and Jenna bursts out laughing.   
  
Jenna: Ha...You...look like a....reptile!!!! Ha!! Or a toucan!!!  
  
Sheba appears, and they mock him together.  
  
Sheba (laughing): Toucan Sam!!!  
  
They burst into another round of laughter. Felix looks hurt.  
  
Felix (quietly): I like this mask.  
  
The wiseone appears.  
  
Wise One: Ah Felix, there you are! Now, please give me my mask.  
  
Felix: ....  
  
Wise one: C'mon! You said you'd only borrow it for two days! It's my favourite mask!  
  
Felix runs off. The Wise one floats after him. They run back to Vale, and Felix trips, then a dog grabs the mask and runs off.  
  
Wise one: Frick you dog! *floats after the dog*  
  
***  
  
Garet: How can we trust you'll let Jenna and Sheba go after we give you the stars?  
  
Saturos: Frick that Felix! Now that he's gone we don't have a guarantee!  
  
Alex appears, and snatches the stars, then floats to Saturos and Menardi.  
  
Alex: Here thy go.  
  
Menardi: What the...?  
  
Saturos: Yay!   
  
They all disappear without Jenna and Sheba.  
  
Alex: Whoops! *grabs Jenna and floats off*  
  
Garet: *sweatdrop*  
  
Isaac: ...  
  
Garet smackes Isaac in the head.  
  
Garet: I know you can talk!  
  
Isaac: Ok, fine! Sorry!!  
  
Garet: Now we're making progress.  
  
Isaac: But they got away with the stars.  
  
Garet: So? They'd be doing us a favour by lighting the beacons, if you know what I mean.  
  
Isaac: Yeah, and it would destroy the world!  
  
Garet: Oh well. Things happen.  
  
They walk back to Vale. The a dog runs past. The wise one floats after him.  
  
Wise one: Fricken dog! Curse you!  
  
Garet and Isaac disregard it.   
  
Isaac: Natural occurrences.  
  
Garet nods.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
--------------  
  
Chibi Sugar: Thank you for reading our insaneness.  
  
Invistar: And just in case you didn't know, Chibi is Jenna and I'm Sheba! Heh...well of course you didn't know! MEH! EB!!!  
  
Chibi Sugar: Yes, yes. Of course. Sayanora! *wave* Until my/our next chapter! 


	5. Picard makes his grand entrance!

Dancing like an Idiot - Chapter 5! :O  
  
Golden Sun Randomness!   
  
By Chibi Sugar  
  
--------  
  
Felix is running on a treadmill. He pants.  
  
Felix: Mia!  
  
She ignores him.  
  
Felix: RAGNAROK!  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Ivan: I sealed your psynergy, you idiot.  
  
Suddenly, Garet transports to another demention, and Jenna goes with him.  
  
Jenna: Where the frick are we?  
  
Garet: I dunno.  
  
*Link floats in from a window* (A/N: Juss so u know, thats a huge plot hole, cuz dementions don't have windows)  
  
Link: HEY!  
  
Garet & Jenna: OMG!  
  
Link: *brandishes his sword*  
  
Author: Alllrightly...*pops in a plucks Link from the story*  
  
*Rewind*  
  
Jenna: Where are we?  
  
Garet: How the *beep* should I know?  
  
*Mars Lighthouse*  
  
Karst pops in with Alex.  
  
Karst: ISAAC!   
  
Isaac: ?_?  
  
Karst lunges at him.  
  
Isaac: Er...ODYSSEY!!  
  
Karst: X_X my...revenge...  
  
THe Wise one appears.  
  
Wise One: Felix! Hand over my mask!  
  
Felix: !!! *runs off*  
  
Mia: I'm bored of being at Mars Lighthouse!  
  
Alex: Where do you suggest we go?  
  
Sheba: Alex, what makes you think you're invited?  
  
Alex: ....  
  
Picard appears out of thin air.  
  
Picard: Hello.  
  
Sheba: HI PIERS!  
  
Picard: *glare* DON'T CALL ME THAT.  
  
Sheba: How old are you?  
  
Picard: !!! NEVERMIND!  
  
Sheba casts mind read.  
  
Picard's mind: I can't tell her that I'm 3007 years old!  
  
Sheba: Whoa! 3007?! Holy frick!  
  
Mia: Picard is 3007? *laughs*  
  
Picard: -_-  
  
Sheba: Heehee!  
  
Picard: SHEBA!  
  
***  
  
Garet: This place sucks! Let's go back to Mars Lighthouse!  
  
Felix appears running for his life from the Wise One.  
  
Jenna: o_O;;  
  
Garet: ~_~  
  
Felix: HELLLLPPP  
  
Jenna: No, I think I'd rather leave you here.  
  
Garet and Jenna transport.  
  
Felix: !_!  
  
***  
  
Ivan: So, where are we going?  
  
Picard: Lemuria!  
  
All: NO.  
  
Jenna, Garet, Chibi Sugar and Invistar pop in.  
  
Chibi: Hey! I'm the author, and I'm all powerful! *casts Pyroclasm* Whoops! Oh well!  
  
Ivan: I love you, Chibi Sugar.  
  
Chibi: *swoon*  
  
Ivan: Whoa! I couldn't even control what I was saying!  
  
Chibi: ^_^ See? That makes me all-powerful!  
  
Invistar: Let's go to Lemuria!  
  
Chibi: YEAH!  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
Chibi: COME, or DIE.  
  
Chibi takes over Jenna's body, and Invistar takes Sheba's.  
  
They transport to Lemuria.  
  
Ivan: Jenna! Stay away! ~_~  
  
Jenna clings to Ivan's arm, and he tries to shake her off.  
  
Ivan: Ever since Jenna was possessed, she's been really weird!  
  
Jenna AKA Chibi (thinking): Yes, yes. Think that, Ivan. I AM JENNA. MWH.  
  
------------ 


	6. Coffee, Lemuria, and getting arrested in...

Mars Lighthouse Adventures!   
  
Chapter 6!!!!!!!  
  
Written by Chibi Sugar and Invistar!  
  
-------  
  
Jenna: We're here! It's Lemuria!!! I love it here!!  
  
Picard: :(  
  
Jenna: Oh yeah...sorry about that Picard! How sad....  
  
Sheba: Its so cool here!  
  
Felix: SHEBA!!!!! *glomps Sheba*  
  
Sheba: AHHHH! SPARK PLASMA!!!  
  
Felix: *is extra crispy*  
  
Sheba: *shudders* aahh! he touched me! now i have germs!  
  
Jenna: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! *clings to Ivan's arm*  
  
Ivan: O_O  
  
Jenna: *swoon*  
  
Sheba: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jenna: Heheheheh!  
  
Isaac: Why are we here again?  
  
Garet: Because Jenna wanted to go here!  
  
Alex: It's boring!  
  
All: o_O Where'd you come from?  
  
Alex: HEH  
  
Jenna: What the...?? I told you to frick off!!  
  
Sheba: But, i love him! *cling*  
  
Jenna: er....  
  
Felix: Sheba!! NO! How could you betray me?!  
  
Sheba: o_O Alex...let's go over there....  
  
Felix: Sheba!!! WAIT! I'll go with you!!  
  
Sheba: Frick off, Garcia!!  
  
Garcia/Felix: O_O  
  
*Karst appears in a ball of black smoke*  
  
Karst: ISAAC! THere you are!!  
  
Isaac: !_! *runs off*  
  
Mia: Karst? What the ...  
  
Wise one floats in.  
  
Wise One: I love my mask!! It's my very soul!  
  
Felix: o_O (but i like it!)  
  
Ivan: I want coffee.  
  
A coffee mug appears.  
  
Mug: HEY IVAN! Drink me! Yum!  
  
Ivan: O_O!!!  
  
MUg: ^_^  
  
Garet: ooooh! COFFEE!!!! I want some!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Garet: :( wheres my coffee???  
  
Jenna: You need to say the magic words!!  
  
Garet: erm...please?  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Garet: OHH! I REMEMBER NOW! *ahem* Felix is fat  
  
*coffee mug appears*  
  
Coffee mug: ^_^ there you go! all you had to do was ask! *hands garet a piece of paper*  
  
Garet: Whats this??  
  
Papers reads....  
  
"JOIN THE FELIX IS FAT CLUB! JOIN NOW, AND YOU'LL GET A FREE "FAT FELIX" COFFEE MUG!"  
  
Garet: what the...?  
  
Felix: I'm not fat! SHEBA!!!!!  
  
Sheba: you ARE fat! Go do some excercise and I'll be happy!  
  
Felix: O_O HAPPY!? WOAH! TREADMILLS HERE I COME!!!! *runs to a fitness center*  
  
Sheba: -_-;; I didn't mean it like that  
  
Jenna: HAHAHA! Felix will do anything for you! *points and laughs*  
  
Isaac: I'm sick of this place!! Let's go somewhere else!  
  
Picard: But!!  
  
*everyone vanishes*  
  
Picard: WAIT!  
  
*everyone re appears*  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Picard: Heh!  
  
*They vanish in a puff of purple smoke!!*  
  
Ivan: So, where will we go now?  
  
Jenna: *swoons just to be near Ivan*  
  
Sheba: Let's go to Lalivero!!  
  
All (except Jenna): NO.  
  
Jenna: THats a great idea!!  
  
All: -_-;;  
  
*they transport*  
  
Isaac: Hey! There's Venus Lighthouse!  
  
Faran appears.  
  
Faran: You're all under arrest!  
  
Isaac: *sweatdrop* ODYSSEY!  
  
Faran: *dodges it*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Faran: I'm just that good ^_^  
  
*Faran takes them to Madra's prison*  
  
Guards: GET IN THERE! *shoves everyone in and locks the cell*  
  
Felix: WAIT!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE ARRESTED!!!  
  
Sheba: Too FAT anyway...  
  
Felix: *doesn't fit in the jail cell* HEY! GIMME SOME ROOM PEOPLE! YOU GUYS ARE SO FAT! *is taking up half the jail cell*  
  
All: HYPOCRITE!!!!  
  
-----------  
  
Invistar: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! I certainly have....  
  
Chibi Sugar: I hope we stay in that jail cell long. I WANT TO BE WITH IVAN!  
  
Invistar: erm...yes...^^;; 


End file.
